Sailor Moon Stories Collection
by TankHunter
Summary: Onedashshots. Crossovers. Tendashminute stories. My personal favorites. My punctuation marks keep disappearing.
1. One Summer Day

A/N: Inspired by T3h Toby-Chan. Um, who knows, this kind of writing may be my cup of tea after all.

One Summer Day

It was summer. Usagi was bored. School was not in session. She did not have any homework, and even if she did, she was too lazy to do it. She did not care about her grades at all. So she was sitting by the pool now, wearing a swimsuit, sipping a coconut juice. Her expression was very happy. She had a sunglasses over her hair.Her friend Ami was with her. She was reading a book. The book was very thick. It was the kind of book that Usagi would never read because it was too thick. And the prints were too small. If Usagi attempted to read a page, she'd faint.

"Gosh, Ami," she said after watching Ami reading quietly for a while. "Why do you read so much? It's summer. Time to have fun."

"But reading is fun," replied Ami. She held up her book and pointed to a passage. "Look, it's very fascinating to find out about the Aztec Empire."

"What's the Aztec Empire?" Usagi asked.

"It was one of the oldest civilizations in the world. It was in America," explained Ami.

"America? Did they speak English?" Usagi became excited. She always wanted to go to America because she saw from TV that it was such a cool place.

"No," Ami said patiently. "They spoke English only in Europe back then."

"Oh. So Europe and America are not the same?"

Before Amy could answer, there was suddenly an explosion from the building next to the pool.

Usagi covered her ears andscreamed, "Kyaaaa!"

Ami only gasped. Everyone around them suddenly fainted.

Luna suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Girls! Quick! Transform! An enemy is nearby!"

Usagi's eyes sparkled because she got to be the pretty soldier she really was. She raised her arm and yelled,"Moon prism power... make up!" Five minutes later, her swimsuit was transformed into a sailor suit. She was no longer Tsukino Usagi; she was Sailor Moon! And she was ready to fight.

Ami was next. She raised her arm and yelled, "Mercury power... make up!" Her nails were suddenly polished blue and looked all pretty, but of course it was unnecessary because her hands were right away covered with gloves. Another five minutes passed by, and she was no longer Mizuno Ami; she was Sailor Mercury!

"Hurry!" Luna told them. Indeed, they'd better. So the three of them ran into the building, where they found a funny human-looking creature thingy. It was a youma. It was alsoclearly a female; she had breasts. Around the monster, people were lying unconscious on the ground.

Both of Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury gasped at the sight. The noise they made made the youma aware of their presence. She turned to them and grinned. "Kekeke," she laughed devilishly. "You're next!"

"Luna!" Sailor Moon cried. "Is this one of Queen Beryl's minions?"

"It is."

"Shabon Spray!" Sailor Mercury attacked. The youma jumped, and the attack went into a waste. "Oh no!" Sailor Mercury screamed in distress.

Sailor Moon's face became stern. "Making people faint for no reason in the middle of summer. I won't forgive it! For love and justice, the sailor suit beautiful girl fighter--me--Sailor Moon, in the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

The youma grabbed a vase and threw it at Sailor Moon. It nearly hit her. She cried.

"Kekeke," the youma laughed devilishly again as she stepped towards Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon cringed.

Suddenly, the atmosphere grew strangely calm.Sailor Moon thought that triumphant music wasplaying in the back of her head.Then quick as a flash, a red rose was suddenlythrown from a corner of the room, and Sailor Moon looked up to see who it was even though she already knew who it was.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" she said for effect. Sure enough, he was standing there, his cloak flowing under the moonlight.

"Don't cry. You can do this, Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon nodded with a smile as she watched him turn away and leave. Her true inner strength suddenly emerged and she stood up.

In the meantime, Sailor Mercury had launched another attack. "Shabon Spray!" And the youma, as she was watching in amazement as Tuxedo Kamen was giving advice to Sailor Moon, realized the attack a minute too late.

"Nuuuoooooh!" she groaned.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mercury ordered. Sailor Moon nodded and took off her tiara. Moon tiara... action!" The tiara swirled and tightened around the youma's body

"Nuuuoooooh!" the youma continuedgroaning. Because the tiara was too tight, it eventually destroyed her into pieces.

"We did it!" Sailor Moon jumped and high-fived Sailor Mercury.

Everyone asked and wondered what had happened. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury ran away before anyone could see them and make a wild guess of their true identities based on their appearance.

Theneveryone acted as thought nothing had happenedalthough there was ahole on one side of the building.the two of them were back sitting by the swimming pool.

"I'm so boooooorred," Usagi whined. Ami, immersed in her reading, didn't say anything. Suddenly there was a gleam in Usagi's eyes. She smiled mischievously and pushed Ami into the pool.

"Hahahahaha!" she laughed out loud, pointing one finger at Ami, who was wet.

Ami, who was momentarily confused, began laughing as well. "Hahahahaha!"

Luna joined the laughter. "Hahahahaha!"

The End.

-fin- 


	2. Study Session at Rei's

A/N: Lalala I'm enjoying this too much... maybe I should reread the manga or watch the anime to get a better portrayal of the characters... : (I really can't remember the two faces of Rei)

Study Session at Rei's

It was a dark and stormy night. The Sailor Scouts--in their Earthling identities--were over at Rei's house, studying for the national exam everyone in Japan had to take to pass middle school. Rei didn't go to the same school as the other four, but because the test that was national-wide, that didn't quite matter. Besides, the girls liked Rei's place; the temple that was in the middle of nowhere gave such a romantic feeling.

The thunder struck at one point, and Usagi screamed and hugged Makoto and started crying. Makoto patted her head. "There, there."

But Usagi couldn't stop crying, Makoto sighed. "Usagi-chan, if I baked you a cake, are you going to be okay?"

Usagi's eyes lightened and she nodded eagerly. Makoto asked Rei if she could borrow her kitchen. "Sure," Rei said and shrugged carelessly and went back daydreaming. Beside her, Minako was lying on her stomach, watching a pop idol show.

In the meantime, Ami's concentration hadn't deteriorated. Ever since she found out that she was really Sailor Mercury and was kept busy battling various youmas with the others, her grade was rolling down the sinkhole. So did the others' grades, though it wasn't thought to be possible, but they didn't really care as long as they passed the class. Ami, on the other hand, had a reputation to defend; she was the daughter of a rich doctor, and she was going to study hard and be a rich doctor as well.

So the situation was: Makoto was in the kitchen baking, Usagi was happily waiting for her cake, Ami was studying, Minako was watching TV, and Rei was daydreaming.

Suddenly, a thunder struck! ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR...

The TV went off. The light went off. The electricity in general went off. Everyone screamed in unison. Usagi didn't stop screaming until she ran out of breath. Ami panicked because she still had so many things to study for. "Rei, grab a candle!"

And Rei did. She crawled in the darkness and grabbed a candle from a place she obviously knew by heart, and struck a match and lighted the candle. Ami placed the candle next to her books and returned to her studying.

With the TV screen black, however, Minako no longer had anything to occupy her. She grew restless. "Hey," she suddenly came with an idea, "let's start telling ghost stories."

Usagi shrieked at the idea. "No!" she protested. But Rei eagerly joined in and started telling a ghost story without wasting a minute. It scared Usagi, and Usagi grabbed Ami's arm for support, shivering the whole time. Ami didn't mind until her restricted arm knocked off the candle as she was getting an eraser from across the table.

The fire quickly burned the books. Ami gasped. "What should I do? What should I do?" she thought. Everyone else was also distressed, but it was dark and they didn't know where to get water. It was still raining outside.

Suddenly Ami had a brilliant idea. She raised her arm and yelled, "Mercury power... make up!"

While she was busy transforming elegantly, the others tried to put off the fire by blowing at it. But the method didn't work; the fire got worse, even.

Thankfully, Sailor Mercury finally finished her transformation. Without losing another second, she shot off Shabon Spray at the fire. And the water washed out the fire and the fire was no more. Relieved, she transformed back into Ami.

The electricity was still off. Someone tapped Usagi on the shoulder. "Hey, what did I miss?"

Usagi screamed and reached for the nearest person, who happened to be Rei, who had somehow obtained a mask and put in on. When Usagi saw the mask, she screamed all the more.

Suddenly and magically, the electricity returned. The rain had stopped. Usagi realized that the one who had tapped her shoulder was no other than Makoto, and the mask was just that: a mask.

After they realized what had happened, the girls laughed good-naturedly at Usagi's stupidity. Usagi, being slow, eventually joined in, but alas, she found out she'd lost her voice from screaming too much. That made the rest of the girls laugh harder. Usagi could only grinned sheepishly.

The End.


End file.
